Hogwarts Battle: Glee Twist
by just a liar
Summary: Everything is changed,and not for good.The students struggle to survive and the teachers struggle to protect them.No one's life is assured and they know it.Life or Death,find your fate.Glee/HP in the Hogwarts Battle. Starts some days before and keeps on with the rest.R&R!
1. April 28th 1998

Hey!

I know I should be updating my other stories, but this is another story that has been bugging me.

It's Glee in the Hogwarts battle (:

It will begin some days before and culminate with the battle.

I will later make a Glee in Hogwarts fic, but without Harry Potter characters (in order for the story to go as planned) since their first year…

Expect it to be out soon!

Let's get on with this.

No planned major deaths but I don't promise anything.

I'll change some things in order to write this.

Brittana, Faberry, Klaine and some others.

* * *

_ April 28th 1998_

The Great Hall is crowded, as always.

Santana makes her way towards the Hufflepuff table as she does every day.

Everyone continues with their routine as they were taught to since Santana's first year; they know better than to stop her from her meeting her girlfriend.

As she approaches her destiny, Brittany waves quickly towards her and stands up to meet her.

Santana smiles and just when she is at arm length with her, someone screams to her.

"Stop right there!"

Santana frowns and Brittany freezes; the whole Hall silences and watches the scene.

"What do you think you are doing?"

_Carrow. _Santana thinks bitterly and remembers it's the only day in the week they are present at breakfast.

"What does it look to you? Anyone with commonsense would understand I'm greeting my girlfriend."

Some snickers are heard but everyone quiets when they see the man's face.

"You can't talk to someone who isn't in your house, Lopez."

"I decide who I talk to; I am free to do it whenever I want."

"Not while I'm here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I suggest you retreat right now."

"I'm afraid I won't."

Alecto takes a step forward thinking Santana would flinch, but she stays in the same position.

"It's an order."

"An order I won't follow."

"I'm in charge now."

"I don't care."

"What?"

Santana's conscience screams and tells her to stop, but the fight has already been won.

"Let me break it down for you. I. Don't. Care. It's simple. Damn, I didn't expect you'd be such an airhead."

Alecto turns around and eyes Snape, asking for permission to use magic; a solid No sounds across the Hall.

Fuming, Alecto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'll let you go. Only this time." He says as he bumps Santana with his shoulder and exits the Great Hall.

Everyone stares in silence not daring to move.

"It's not for your entertainment, so stop staring." Santana says angrily

In seconds everyone resumes what they were doing.

Santana huffs and turns around to see a teary eyed Brittany.

"Hey, don't cry" She murmurs as she embraces her girlfriend

"He's just stupid enough to think he'll stop me from giving you your good morning kiss." Said and done, Santana tiptoes in order to kiss her, earning an "awww" from some of her fellow Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Brittany giggles and smiles widely, preventing Santana to snap at the expectators.

"Wanna have breakfast with me?" the blonde inquires

"Sure, but tomorrow it's in the Gryffindors table." Santana states and drags them to their usual seats.

They are greeted by their friends as soon as they sit down.

"A great entrance, Lopez" Sam says with his mouth full of food

"Shut up Trouty Mouth, you couldn't have done better."

Tina and Brittany giggle while Mike just chuckles; Sam continues eating in order to hide the blush in his cheeks.

Santana sighs, today would be a difficult day.

* * *

Santana was right, it was indeed a difficult day.

Her day was exhausting, because every teacher wanted them to do perfection for their finals.

"Worst day ever" she told to herself as she headed towards the Qudditch Pitch ready for practice.

Being able to play Quidditch was a miracle; Snape almost banned it, but after talking with the Head of Houses, he allowed it.

It didn't took her long to get to her destiny, and as she entered the pitch she put her robe on.

"Finally here, Captain!" she heard Weasley snicker

"Shut up, you should be happy I actually arrived"

The team laughed and begun discussing what they should do to win tomorrow's match.

"Let's not forget this is for the Housecup, we aren't forced to win, but we must do our best" Santana explained and everyone nodded

"Time to begin this practice, guys. Divide into groups for a fair 4 versus 4" she added clapping her hands

The teams ended having 3 Chasers and a Seeker each; The beaters had to change positions because Bludgers weren't allowed in practice.

As everyone took their places, Santana ended being the Seeker of Ginny's team.

"Don't mess it up, Lopez" Ginny joked as the balls were released

"As if" Santana answered with a smug smirk

"Sometimes I wonder why you weren't a Slytherin" Ginny retorted playfully

"So do I, Weasley, So do I"

The whistle blew and Santana watched how Weasley easily won the Quaffle.

Santana scanned the field and noticed some students watching the practice; her heart beat accelerated as she saw that familiar tone of blonde.

The figure waved at her and smirked as she waved back.

Suddenly a flash of gold soared through the stands.

With a kick, she flew as quickly as she could muster.

Her firebolt almost roared through the sky as the snitch begun to take altitude.

Hudson was to slow and was at least 7 meters behind her.

Just when the snitch was in her grasp, it dove quickly.

"So you want to play, huh? Let's" Santana muttered as she dived too

She remembered this tactic, it happened in her first when Potter caught the snitch with his mouth.

Both seekers dived quickly and dramatically.

"You should stay as a beater, Hudson!" she screamed as they lost altitude

Finn answered back, but she couldn't understand a thing.

Miraculously, they ended being shoulder to shoulder as they both descended even more.

She heard her teammates gasp and Brittany shouting at her.

She ignored it all even though she knew it would cost her later.

As they almost reached the ground, Hudson chickened and flew away.

Santana closed her eyes prayed to God she could get away of it fine.

She pulled her broom forcefully and felt her feet grazing the grass.

She opened her eyes and smiled triumphantly; taking the final effort, she took the snitch in her hand.

Her teammates cheered and she flew towards them.

"Well done! I almost thought you'd end up squashed"

She laughed loudly as she received pats in the back.

"I admit that for a second I thought I would die" she said and everyone laughed

Suddenly, she was tackled by Brittany.

"Hey" Santana breathed out

Brittany hugged her tighter and tighter until no more air was between them.

"What's the problem?" Santana asked as she traced small circles in Brittany's back

"I... I got scared..." Brittany muttered as she sobbed into Santana's shoulder

Santana's breath hitched and she couldn't find her voice.

"I thought I... you wouldn't make it. I'm sorry, I should trust you" Brittany muttered and looked to the ground

Santana tilted Brittany's chin up and smile softly.

"It's me who is sorry. I promise you I won't do anything like that again. It's not fair for me not to care how you feel just to show off in practice" Santana admitted ashamed and looked down

Her robes were tugged on hardly and a pair of lips kiss her forcefully.

Santana just dipped into the kiss not caring about who saw.

"Mailman" she heard Finn say

People started whistling so they parted.

When Santana opened her eyes, she smiled softly at Brittany.

"As I was saying... We are ready for tomorrow! See ya later guys. Oh, and Weasley, your face is the color of your uniform"

With that, the couple left.

"Crazy day" Santana whispered as she took Brittany's pinky

"And it will also be a crazy night" Brittany said with a wink and began running towards the castle

'Best. Day. Ever' Santana thought as she watched Brittany sway around

* * *

Like it? Please Review! They make me update faster :)


	2. April 29th 1998

Hey!

Finally Updating :)

This will take place in the Quidditch match.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed or added to favorites; I'm too lazy to look the names in my email account, sorry.

* * *

_ April 29th 1998_

_"Courage" _ Santana repeats in her head

The Quidditch Captain strollsby the Great Hall with gallantry and feels all eyes on her.

_"Courage"_

The Red and Golden robes fit her perfectly and she sure as hell knows she looks intimidating (and hot); but most importantly, she wears them with pride.

She actually had the opportunity to choose her House and she even surprised herself when she shouted without a doubt Gryffindor before the hat said Slytherin.

So many years of 'You'll be a great snake' and 'You better keep the Lopez reputation high' made up her mind.

She wanted to be brave and hot-headed, not vicious and self-hatred; she chose to be the king and not the traitor.

_"Courage" _She says for the umpteenth time as she sits down next to Brittany

She takes Brittany's hand into hers and salutes her.

"Good morning beautiful" Santana says and kisses the blonde's cheek

"Good morning to you, Captain" the blonde replies with a smile

The Quidditch Team surrounds them and they engage themselves in a conversation.

"So... Ready to win the Cup, Lopez?" Ginny asks with a full grin

"We are definitely gonna win this; Slytherin will be crushed to powder this morning!" Santana shouted and earned a chant from every Gryffindor and a glare from every Slytherin

"Confident, Lopez?" a voice asks

Santana doesn't need to turn around to know who made the question.

"Sure as Hell, Malfoy" Santana answered while standing up to face the Slytherin Captain.

"You rather not be; we'll be the ones crushing."

"Save your stupid comebacks for someone who cares... Wait, no one actually cares!"

There's a crash behind her but then silence prevails.

She quickly turns around to see Brittany had dropped her goblet, spilling all her pumpkin juice in the table.

"Stupid" Malfoy states and before he can react Santana is already seeing red

"What did you say?" Santana asks and she feels the blonde flinch

A loud gulp and a shaky breath are heard and Malfoy clears his throat.

"I said stupid. I never thought you had hearing problems, Lopez. You should see a doctor for that and,you know, for them to _fix _you and your preferences."

Not even a second passes since he ended his sentence and he's already off the floor.

Santana doesn't need to utter a simple word for Malfoy to feel her anger, she just drops him carelessly and signals her team and Brittany out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, and Lopez"

Santana can't help but turn around.

"Your mudblood girlfriend should see a doctor too. So stupid she can't even hold her goblet."

_8 seconds._

It just took 8 seconds for Malfoy to have a broken nose.

2 for Santana to be at arm length with Malfoy.

4 for Santana to retract her fist.

6 for her to land a punch straight in Malfoy's nose.

8 for Malfoy to be on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

"You punched me!" Malfoy shouts flabbergasted

"No shit, Sherlock" Santana exclaims and she suprises herself with the muggle expression

She hears whispers signalling someone's coming and turns around to see Mc Gonagall approach.

"You two, To my office, now!"

* * *

After an hour pure of agony, The Quidditch Captains are allowed to leave.

The Professor had scolded them for the majority of time and told them she wouldn't let them play for the Quidditch Cup if there was another showdown.

Both teenagers agreed on behaving, but Santana knew something would happen in the match.

* * *

_Courage. _The mantra has appeared again.

_You can do it. _The teams are already waiting for her and she thinks she's never felt so nervous (well, except for those times when she confessed her love for Brittany to her and the World).

_It's your last chance to get it right. _It's her chance to win the Quidditch Cup, well, as captain. She knows she can do it, she must do it.

_Don't fuck it up. _She walks through the Tunnel and the sun bathes her body as she steps outside.

_It's showtime, baby. _With that, she kicks off and takes her place as seeker.

She scans the field and looks intently at her team.

The one and only Kurt Hummel is circling the hoops while fixing his hair. Santana is not sure how in hell Hummel joinde the team. Well, she do knows, he did it for Anderson, the Captain of Hufflepuff's team and chaser.

Puck is madly swinging his club while Finn watches how Hootch frees the balls, also swinging his club a few times.

Weasley and the other chasers are discussing the first strategy they'll use.

Crabbe and Goyle are doing the same as Puck, Azimio is guarding his hoops and Abrams, Parkinson and Motta are calmly waiting in their position.

Her eyes meet Malfoy's and a silent war is fought between the two.

A whistle signals the beginning and the quaffle is thrown in the air.

Sugar Motta takes control and makes a V-formation with Abrams and Parkinson.

Weasley zooms loudly infront of Sugar and causes her to drop the ball.

One of the Gryffindor chasers snatches it and heads towards the hoops.

She gets lost in her own world for a while and searches for the snitch.

A sun ray hits her in the face and she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

It takes her seconds to realize it's not the sun and she quickly soars towards the source.

Malfoy also noticed it and zooms forward in the same moment.

She follows the golden trace but as soon as it appeared it's gone and she's left to wonder where it went.

"Damn thing." Santana mutters and searches the snitch

She closes her eyes for a second and when she opens them she sees a Bludger quickly hurling to her.

She couldn't really react and just before she's hit, Puck appears out of nowhere and blocks the Bludger.

Santana sighs in relief and smiles to Puck, there's no time to thank and they both know it, so they just nod their heads and continue their labor.

At least half an hour passes and the snitch hasn't been found.

The score is 80-40, Gryffindor leading.

Just then, a flash of golden surfs through the crowd and Santana wastes no time in following.

A race is begun as both seekers fight at arm length to get to the snitch first.

"You should stop trying Lopez, we've got this." Malfoy yells to get her attention

"How come?" Santana replies with a smirk

"You'll see. Now!" Malfoy signals and in seconds, a bludger flies towards her.

She dodges it easily and smiles.

"Cheap trick Malfoy. You really thought you would win?" With that, Santana reaches out for the snitch and grasps it in her hand, but in the same moment, the two bludgers hit her in the stomach and the arm.

There's commotion in the stands and people screaming as she knocked off her broom and is quickly spiraling down.

Hootch casts a forcefield that stops her fall, but the impact still hurts like hell as she falls in her back.

Her left arm, fuck, she just feels pain in her arm; it's no coincidence the bludger hit her in that arm since she's a leftie. She's impressed by how well-schemed all was.

She gets up even though they signal her not to; she soon regrets her decision as she spits blood and her knees buckle.

She takes a shaky breath and lifts her right arm to show the snitch to everyone and the Gryffindor's roar in unison.

People finally begin to celebrate and she finally realizes what she had done.

She had caught the snitch and won the Quidditch Cup, she had led her team to victory and that meant 4 years of Gryffindor winning in a row (without counting her 4th year where Quidditch was cancelled due to the Triwizard tournament).

Her knees give in and Madam Pomfrey finally arrives.

She closes her eyes as she is taken to the infirmary; she did it, she accomplished her dream and she'll never forget how she did it.

* * *

Healing bones with magic isn't as easy as they think, it's actually a risk to do it so she must do it in the muggle way (with the help of some potions, of course).

No visitors are allowed as she rests what's left of the afternoon, but that doesn't stop people from coming.

It comes to the point where Madam Pomfrey shuts the door in the face of a familiar Gryffindor girl Santana can't name.

"You can go, Miss Lopez. Just take care and keep taking the potions."

Santana just nods and smiles as she exits the room.

She stretches as much as she can and smiles to herself.

_Gryffindor+Quidditch Cup= Party in the Common Room ALL night._

* * *

I really hope you liked it :)


	3. Party and a Special Celebration

Hi!

Thanks to M206, 12Lionzroar12, dancelikeheya and Finefrenzy15 for subscribing.

Thanks to M206, 12Lionzroar12 and GoatAteMyMoney for adding it to favorites.

Thanks to M206 and dancelikeheya for reviewing.

To M206:

There are still some chaps planned in my crazy head ;)

* * *

_11:28 p.m._

As soon as Santana enters to the room, Puck's irritable voice announces her arrival.

"Let's all welcome our Quidditch Captain, Santana Lopez, who accomplished a fourth win in a row of the Quidditch Cup!"

There is a mixture of "That's the way we do it", "You are my hero", "I love you" and "Make me yours" that made Santana laugh and blush at the same time.

"Thanks, Puck, really charming." she mutters as she opens her way through the crowd to search for her girlfriend

In the way, she's interrupted by some of her classmates, people from other houses, stalkers and students she didn't knew existed.

When she finally sees her blonde, she's interrupted by a group of girls from different houses.

"Hi Santana." They chorus, making Santana freak out a little because, hell, more than 10 crazy girls saying hi at the same time is scary to say the least

"Hey, girls." Santana says with _that _tone, the one that makes even straight girls swoon

The group giggles and Santana freaks out again because they are synchronized again.

"You were _great_ out in the field." A Ravenclaw girl says, emphazising the word great in a creepy way

"And you looked great too; youlook so _good _in that uniform..." A Hufflepuff girl trails off as she stares into the latina's eyes

"I was about to jump you..." Another Ravenclaw girl whispers

What follows is now on top of Santana's list of "Weirdest, Crepiest and Most Uncomfortable Moments of my Life".

A chorus of Me too's bombard her and catch her off guard.

What surprises her more is the fact that the same Gryffindor Girl that tried to break into the infirmary is there.

"Erm... Well... Ummm... Thanks?"

"Nothing to thank for." Another synchronized moment that makes Santana shiver

Before another awkward moment can happen, Santana decides it's now or never.

"I'll see you later girls." she says as dismissal

"Sure thing, San." Now she has to add that they use her nickname and synchronize it.

Before she can go, the Gryffindor girl grabs her arm and forces her to turn around.

"The name's Santana. Remember it, you'll scream it one day, of that I'm sure." Elizabeth whispers as she trails Santana's jawline

In a split of a second, Elizabeth's eyes turn from light brown to dark green.

Santana gulps loudly as she feels a strong urge to impress the girl who is now melting into the crowd, swaying her hips from side to side as she walks.

That urge opens her eyes abruptly; this Elizabeth girl is half Metamorphmagus and half veela.

Oh Great Merlin, what a situation she finds herself in.

* * *

_12:42 p.m_

Turns out that the blonde she saw was not her girlfriend, she ended up being the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Great game, Lopez." The Ravenclaw addresses silently

"Thanks Fabray. I really hoped the final to be Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. You know, to beat your lame ass for the last time." Santana jokes earning a laugh from Quinn

"A real shame, Lopez. We both know my team would have bet yours."

Before Santana can think of a comeback Quinn shushes her.

"I'd really like to hear your lame answer, but I have a hot make out session I must attend to. If you mind." She says as she takes Rachel's hand and they dissapear quickly

Santana sighs, will she be able to find Brittany and have a hot make out session like Berry and Quinn?

* * *

_1:05 a.m_

There's still no sight of Brittany and Santana is starting to get impatient, that is, until a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

"Find me..." Brittany whispers and as soon as she finishes her sentence, she dissapears

Santana searches desperately, and finally finds who she was looking for in the bottom of the stairs.

The blonde motions her to follow and Santana's sure it didn't take her more than 10 seconds to be in the door to her room.

As soon as she gets there, Brittana hurls her inside and tackles her to bed.

"Congratulations Champion." Brittany whispers huskily as she kisses Santana's neck

"Thanks." Santana manages to choke out

"I saw you with _her._" Brittany remarks as she bite Santana's pulse point

"I..."

"Let's talk about it later. It's moment to celebrate."

Santana can't agree more.

_"Thank sweet Lord for allowing Quidditch Captains to have their own room." _


	4. April 30th 1998

April 30th 1998

Santana's sure that God's revenge on humans is the hangover.

She's pretty damn sure as her alarm clock (a gift from Brittany) starts beeping. Sher stretches her arm and starts pounding lightly, but the alarm goes on and that causes her to open her eyes. She's on the floor, with only her Gryffindor boxers (a gift from the Weasley twins) and her bra, and she's pretty sure the smell in the room is not dampness.

She stands up and realisation hits her hard, really hard.

Her head connects with her desk and she grunts as she falls down to the ground.

But that's not realisation, realisation is watching Brittany's very, _very_ naked body kneeling in front of her.

_'Sex_. It definitely smells like sex.' she thinks while she smiles softly

"Are you alright?" She questions as she plants a kiss in her aching forhead

"Never been better..." she mutters as the head ache increases

Brittany giggles at her childlish behaviour and hands her a hangover potion.

A barely audible 'Thanks' is heard and Santana gulps the thing down in one chug even though it tates like Troll's butt, not like she's ever you know, tasted one, but she thinks this would be the way it would taste.

Santana glances at the clock and smiles, then she starts crawling towards Brittany.

"Wha-What are you doing? We are gonna be la-late" the blonde stutters as Santana advances

Santana silences her with a rough kiss and Brittany's thought quickly vanish.

The Latina has never been so happy about her alarm being set 2 hours before breakfast even begins.

* * *

'To save water, shower with a friend!' or so a muggle commercial says and Santana happily followed the advice.

Now, in her everyday robes she walks into the Great Hall with her pinkie locked with Brittany's.

After yesterday's match, Santana convinces Brittany in sitting with the Gryffindors.

Catcalls and wolf whistles start as soon as they are spotted by her fellow lions, but they stop as quickly as they started with Snape's cold glare.

"Great job yesterday, Lopez. And what can I say of the after party." Finn says with a smug smirk that means he finally lost his V card

"I can't help but agree. And it looks you two had your own special _party,_ huh?" Ginny signals the numerous hickeys in Santana's neck and collarbone, earning more catcalls than before and a fist bump from Puck

"Oh shut it, Weasley. You _so _want this body." Santana poses briefly making Ginny blush redder than a tomato

Everyone in the table laughs and Ginny just slumps into her seat.

"How rude of you! Not inviting Puckasaurus to the party." Puck exclaimes while flexing his 'guns', as he likes to call his biceps

"Not in a million years, Puckerman. I'd rather invite Weasley than you; or anyone else, for the matter."

And with that, more laughs and another flustered Ginny, the conversation about the previous nights stops and breakfast begins.

* * *

The day goes by, and Santana walks down the halls as her last class ends.

Everything is calm and peacef-

'Scratch that.' Santana thinks as she sees Malfoy's goons approach through the crowd.

She thinks she's off the hook because Crabbe and Goyle seemingly pass by, but when she feels both of her arms being grabbed and she's slammed against the wall and her feet hit a cauldron causing the whole student body to freeze.

Malfoy appeares out of nowhere and stands infront of her.

"What a surprise to meet you here, Malfoy. Seemingly breaking my arm and trying to kill me wasn't enough, huh?" Santana retorts as her muscles ache from the hard impact and from yesterday's injuries

"No, it wasn't because you didn't die, Lopez." Pansy Parkinson chimes in with a smug smirk

"Oh, hey Pansy. Trying to get into my pants again?" Santana replies with a mocking tone that makes Pansy blush and the spectators gasp

"Shut it, Lopez. She's my girlfriend now." Malfoy hisses

"I see, so he's your beard, how interes-" a punch lands in her stomach and cuts her off

It takes Santana a moment to recover the lost air and she smirks lazily. A crowd has already formed and some are even levitating to see.

"You still hit like a girl. Oh wait, your a girl! So your not her beard after all."

Malfoy retracts his fist and Santana visibly cringes but Pansy stops him grabbing his fist.

"Stop. You didn't come for this."

"I don't care." He replies and lands another solid punch

Santana can see from the corner of her eye Puck and Sam being seized from stepping in by Finn and Mike, but they also look like they want to join in.

"So, Malfoy, as I was saying, what's the occasion?"

"I see you still don't have manners after being beat up, but anyways. The occasion is, Lopez, the Carrows _and _Snape sent me here to give you a lesson, so don't anyone bother in stopping this. I was told to not use magic and talk to you and I am following those exact rules."

"Wow, who thought you could talk this much? You lost me in 'I see'. Sorry pal."

He punches her again.

"Say I win, Lopez." Malfoy orders

"Never." Santana whispers and is barely heard

Both of the Carrows and the rest of the teachers are watching now, even Mc Gonagall.

Everytime she takes a step forward the Carrows signal her not to.

This time after the expected punch arrives, the crowd flinches when Santana opens her mouth to mutter a comeback.

"You've already lost, Malfoy. You lost the moment you were weak enough to ask for permission to hit me. A scaredy little snake, seemingly. You also lost when you required someone to immobilize me in order to land a punch, I'd kick your ass otherwise, and we both know that."

He punches her and this time, her whole body tingles with pain that makes Santana's knees buckle and give in, but Crabbe and Goyle keep her in place.

"See, I told you so. I win, coward." she says and wipes the blood that starts dripping from her mouth with her white sleeve, staining it bright red.

Before anyone can move, Snape finally steps in.

"That's enough, Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle, release her."

Santana lands with a thud and Snape stands infront of her.

"Not what I expected, but it will do. I hope this gives you a lesson for not messing with authorities and students. Evans and Puckerman, scort her to Madam Pomfrey."

Sam and Puck pick her up easily and with a 'GET OUTTA HERE' from Puck, they're off.

* * *

Spending two consecutive days immbolized in a bed hearing Madam Pomfrey muttering how 'reckless teenagers are these days' is not cozy, at all.

And it isn't because the same group of girls that stalked her the day before are there again.

They all take turns in wishing her the best and leaving gifts in the table and one of them- Elizabeth, Santana thinks-even tried to land a kiss on her, but luckily in that moment, all her friends arrive and break the moment.

"Miss Lopez needs to rest, girls. You can visit her another time, your turn had ended like half an hour ago anyways." Madam Pomfrey mutters the last part and signals the door

All the girls groan in protest and it scares Santana to death to see how they are still synchronized.

Saying their goodbyes, the girls leave not before Elizabeth blows her a kiss and winks at her.

"Wow, Lopez. How did you manage to do that?" Puck says while wolfwhistling

"Do what?" Santana groans as her stomach hurts when she shifts

"Make them all fall in love, mate! Those girls are crazy for you, and what can I say about Elizabeth man, I'd definitely mak-" Finn starts talking while gesturing but thank lord Quinn stops him with her elbow

Someone clears their throat, and Santana is 99% sure it's _her._

'Yep, I'm doomed' she curses in her mind as everyone stare mouth opened at a really, _really_ pissed off Brittany.

"Hey Baby." Santana tries but flinches at the blonde's glare

"Don't 'baby' me, I saw _you._"

"But I didn't do anything!" Santana reasons but it's futile

"That's right, you didn't do anything to stop her!"

The conversation escales really quickly and it becomes a full fight with still all their friends still present.

"Well, what about Abrams and how he always flirts with you!" Santana hisses angrily

"I always tell him no, while you just let all of those girls swoon and flirt with you!"

"What do you want me to do? Tell them to fuck off, they are dangerous and you know it. One of them tried to poison me when I told her no!"

"If poising is what it takes, then do it! I don't care, besides, you let that slutty veela drag you around! She winked at you, she fucking winked!"

"I can't control her or tell her what to do! She's the one who controls me. And Elizabeth is half Metamorphmagus and half veela, Brittany."

"Oh no." Rachel whispers as Santana realises what she just said

"She used her full name." Kurt adds with a gasp

"The girl's dead." Mercedes mutters

"Well then, go with this Elizabeth if you want her so much, 'cause I'm tired of it." The calmness in her voice freezes everyone and Santana's is pretty sure her heart has just stopped beating as Brittany makes her way through the door

"What? No, Britt-"

In a second, Samtana's up from her bed and with a flick of her wand, in her robes.

"Stop right there lady!" Madam Pomfrey begins but is shushed by Quinn and Puck

"We'll take care of it, now go before you fuck it up even more!" Quinn yells while casting a sleeping spell in the nurse

* * *

It took 3 hours 43 minutes and 27 seconds to convince Brittany that nothing was going on with Elizabeth, that she was sorry and that she loved her.

Now, with her shirt half off and her skirt soon to follow, Santana smiles as Brittany assaults her neck.

They say angry sex is the best way to end a fight and the Latina sure as hell knows that.

* * *

It's almost past curfew when Santana and Brittany descend down the stairs with frizzled hair and red marks in their necks.

The surprising part is finding all of the New Directions (as they call themselves) waiting there.

"About damn time! I didn't know it took so much for you to be sexually satisfied!" Quinn yells and everyone laughs as the couple blushes

"I was planning on going up there to help you out." Puck chimes in with a wink

Santana punches him in the shoulder hard and as they all sit down to enjoy their last moments together until McGonagall ushers them to their respective dorms.

* * *

I don't really know what I was thinking about in this chap but I think I like it.

Just 3 more days for the battle, so stay tuned guys (:


	5. May 2nd 1998

Long time no see! Look, I know I've almost got no right to say I'm sorry after all the time I've spent silent, but what can I say? Life has been wearing me down and sometimes I just can't write; at all.

So this is the end, thank you for reviewing and following this story and I hoped it didn't suck that much. If you are followng any of my other stories, stay stunned, I SWEAR I'll update soon.

Again, Thanks.

Oh, and just remember I change some aspects from the books in order to create this story.

* * *

May 2nd 1998

Santana doesn't know how she got here, in the now destroyed Great Hall ducking unforgivable curses and throwing jinxes back.

She's behind the Slytherin's table using it as a barricade, trying to replay the night.

She just remembers how she and the rest of Dumbledore's Army were in the Room of Requirement and that suddenly Longbottom signaled that the Golden Trio was back.

The rest is a blur of confrontations in the same room she is right now.

She growls as a particularly well aimed curse barely misses her.

She lifts her line of sight to find not one, but two Death eaters walking towards her.

She stands up and thankfully she's quicker than them, so she disarms one and dodges the attacks.

"Cofringo!" she casts but the death eater avoids the spell

The reply comes fast and hard, the man attacking with the same spell sending her backwards making her crash into glass and rocks.

She hisses as the shards dig into her skin, shredding her white shirt. The moment she tries to stand up, her body is paralyzed by her opponent.

"Going anywhere?" The man jokes with an evil grin and your stomach churns violently

You try to retort; hell, you try to even blink an eye, but his spell is _too _damn strong.

"Oh, Nagini's got your tongue?" He starts laughing loudly and you look (well, stare because it's all you can do) at him with disbelief because of his bad joke

"You get it? Nagini? The snake?"

You finally manage to regain control of your face and you raise an eyebrow.

"Geez, you could have made your last minutes alive somewhat happy, but I see you are just grumpy as sh-"

He can't finish his sentence because he's knocked out with a spell before.

You scan as far as your eyes can to see your saviour, and you smile when you see little Weasley jogging quickly towards you, dodging jinxes in her way.

You realise, as you raise your head, that she's hand with hand with the one and only Hermione Granger.

The older Gryffindor unjinxes you and Ginny helps you stand up.

No words are needed and you all depart in different ways, taking Death Eaters down in your way.

* * *

The sweat accumulates in your forehead once again and you use your forearm to wipe it off.

Your breathing comes out harshly and your vision is a little blurry.

Seamus Finnigan's bad aimed Bombarda almost blew you all off and you are pretty sure you are half deaf now.

You hear just faint whispers, but you know that's impossible as you watch everything around you.

The barricade you have established with the remaining students isn't as sturdy as you thought, because some curses manage to make it through.

"Lopez! What are we gonna do? Artie and the others need a doctor!" Finn screams at you as he applies pressure with his already bloodied hands at Artie's legs

"We've got to distract them!" You shout back as a particularly well aimed curse makes the barricade shake

"How are we gonna d-"

"I'll go." a fourth-year Ravenclaw says with shaky hands

You grab him by the shoulders as he makes a move to stand up and force him to stay down.

You smile sweetly at him as you notice a tear running down his cheek.

"Look, boy. Leave it to us, we badasses must do what we must do." You say as you wipe away his tear

He looks like he's about to prance at you, so you ruffle up his hair and smile.

You look to your right and find Puck looking right at you; you extend your arm at him and hold his hand tight.

"Let's do this." You mutter

"After you, Lopez."

You stand up at the same time, as if you two had practiced this al your life and run so fast your feet barely touch the ground.

Both you and Puck shoot jinxes and counter curses at the Death Eaters that are too confused to do something.

You hide as you feel debris flying around signalling the curses are barely missing you, and you turn around to see everyone has entered safely to the castle (or as safe as it can be at the moment).

You realize you are being surrounded when you hear their footsteps closer.

"Fuckerman." You begin with the phantom of a tear in your eyes

"Lespez." He replies with the same expression in his face

"See you in hell." You say with a smirk he matches easily

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

You spring so fast that's all you are able to say, both of you running in different directions.

You take a quick look behind and smile as you see he has already taken cover.

Focusing in front, you manage to enter to the castle as you duck curses quickly.

You keep on running until you get to the Main Courtyard , leaning against a pilar trying to catch your breath.

But then, the most beautiful voice takes you out of your trance.

"Santana!" You hear Brittany shout as you turn around almost losing your footing

The courtyard is still a battle zone, but you could care less as you strike enemies down in your desperate attemp to reach her.

Your almost there, in her arms, but the air is suddenly taken away from you as someone tackles you to the ground.

Her strangled scream revives you and you manage to stand up the same time your attacker does.

You take in his face and register that Fenrir Greyback has just tackled you, leaving him wandless in the process.

"I don't need a wand to kill you" he exclaims as if reading your find and you look over your shoulder to find her breing held back by some other students and taking her some steps behind to the barricade

"This will be fun" he adds while cracking his neck and you smirk

"It will be fun how I kick your arse." You reply with your voice laced with hate as he takes a step forward

He is to fast, you realize as he grabs a hold of your arm before you can even take out your wand; and it's a risk to do so, because he could easily snap it in two with the force he's applying in his grip.

He easily throws you against the wall and drags his already dug fingernails while doing so.

You feel your sleeve getting damp and the pain is too much to sense it; you hiss as he withdraws and picks you up from the collar.

"See, I told you I woul-"

'Confringo' you chant for the umpteenth time and finally you manage to cast it because that sends him hurling against a wall killing him in the impact but also managing to send you back a few feet, digging hip softly to some rocks barely making it bleed.

You wish you could just remain there, with the blood pulsating in your ears making it unable to listen and feeling th blood draining out of your body; but you stop feeling that way when you see her, through blurry eyes and throbbing head and all, kneeling by your side and softly craddling you while healing your wounds.

You realize that, here, in your arms, is where you want to be.

Forever.

* * *

_It's over._

That's your first thought as you watch Lord Voldemort become dust.

_It's over._

You repeat as she hugs you so tight it hurts and you choke in your tears.

_It's over._

You say for the last time as she locks her lips with yours and you close your eyes, surrounded by bliss, love, and more importantly, _her._

* * *

Everyone survives.

Well, almost everyone, but everyone you love and care about is alive, even that Fourth Grader you saved.

It's over.

That's your chant, now and forever.

You are now in charge of the reconstruction of Hogwarts alonside the rest of your friends and you can't be more happy.

With her in your arms, or maybe it's viceversa because your armshurts too much to even lift it, and with the future lying infront of you.

You laugh as she pinches your nose from behind and chase her around for about 5 feet until you stop to catch your breath.

She scoops you in her arms and you walk into the horizon.

Together.

* * *

I might write an epilogue, but I don't know, tell me what you think (:

Review are love, you guys!


End file.
